


Ode To My Brother.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers have a weird moment in the Impala. Neither boy considered himself a poet but when have Sam and Dean ever been normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To My Brother.

Dean's Verse.  
:  
I'd sell my soul for you in a minute little brother, and I have.  
I'd burn in a flaming inferno for you little brother, and I have.  
I'd kill the most fearsome monster for you little brother, and I have .  
There's no price I wouldn't pay to keep you safe, little brother.  
Even when you left, you were always in my heart, little brother  
I'd die for you with a smile on my lips, little brother.  
I'd live for you, in poverty and pain, little brother.  
I need you like the air I breathe, little brother.  
My soul belongs to you and only you, little brother.

 

Sam's Verse.  
:  
I would've done anything to keep you from Hell, big brother, but I failed  
I would've killed a legion of demons to free you from Hell, big brother, but I failed.  
I would've given my soul for yours, but they wouldn't trade, big brother.  
I threw myself into the Cage to right the wrongs I did to you, big brother.  
I had to leave you to understand I could never leave you, big brother.  
I took on the trials because I didn't want you to suffer them, big brother.  
I'ld live for you in poverty and pain, big brother.  
I need you like the air I breathe, big brother.  
My soul belongs to you and only you, big brother.

 

Dean blinked and looked over at Sam who stared back at him with an equally bemused expression.  
A strange hush had fallen over the interior of the Impala.  
"Huh," Dean said squeezing his eyes together to clear his head. "I must've zoned out there a for a second, Sammy."  
"Me too, Dean," Sam answered perplexed. "I.. um.. sort of had these weird...flashes." he continued, his cheeks suffusing with a pink sheen.  
"Yeah, " Dean agreed." Weird flashes."

The two brothers scrutinized each other but the Winchesters were masters in the art of covering their emotions, and the thoughts that had just filled their minds were pushed down into the depths of their conjoined souls, souls which one day would roam the afterlife together for all eternity.  
Heaven, Hell or Purgatory, the Winchesters weren't picky.  
All they insisted on was having the other by their side.

Their eyes met in one last knowing glance before Dean put the Impala into drive and the self-contained little world of the Winchesters continued on its journey.

The End


End file.
